Differential signaling (also commonly referred to as double-ended signals) is generally utilized while performing high-speed data transfer with low-swing voltage. Current Mode Logic (CML) is a design technique that uses differential signaling. CML is widely used in high-speed applications due to its relatively low power consumption and low supply voltage when compared to other types of logic, such as emitter-coupled logic (ECL). Circuits that use CML differential signalling typically operate with a differential swing of two to three hundred millivolts. In contrast, a typical complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuit operates over a range of several volts, using a single ended signal. Combining CML and CMOS circuitry in a single integrated circuit often involves the conversion of a differential signal to a full rail single-ended signal.